Closer
by modernxxmyth
Summary: Sometimes a kiss is just a kiss. Sometimes it's something more. JudePatsy. Femslash. One shot. Strange pairing, I know, but give it a chance.


**A/N: **I didn't really plan on writing this. It just sort of happened tonight. In all honesty, I'm a total Jommy shipper for life, but once I thought up this plot, I couldn't _not_ write it. So I hope you enjoy it. It's set sometime during season two, but that's not really all too important. This is obviously femslash, so be warned. If that bothers you, then just don't read it. I appreciate reviews, but I don't appreciate flames. So if that's what you're here for, go ahead and get out. Otherwise, please review! I kind of absolutely live for them. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** I obviously don't own Instant Star.

_**Closer**_

"Tommy is such an ass," Jude said, taking a swig from Patsy's flask, who was sitting next to her. It was around midnight, and they were still at the rehearsal space drinking, as she often did with Patsy. Jude idly wondered what shenanigans they would get themselves into that night.

"Shocking," Patsy spoke sarcastically. "What did Mr. Producer Man get up to this time?"

"He was like…_this_ close to kissing me in the studio this morning!" Jude put her thumb and pointer finger a good few inches apart. "THIS CLOSE!" She flailed her arms around exuberantly.

"What happened after that, blondie?"

"He started talking about Sadie! My sister! He actually had the velacity…veracity…is that right?" Jude slurred slightly as she spoke.

"I believe the word you're looking for is _audacity_," Patsy replied, nodding her head exaggeratedly.

"AUDACITY! Yeah, stupid _Little Tommy Q _had the _audacity_ to start talking about my sister! His ex-girlfriend and my blood relative. He totally pretended it didn't happen." Jude let out a cry of frustration.

"Quincy's an ass," Patsy remarked. "I thought you'd have learned that by now."

"Welllll," Jude began, "Yeah. But he's a hot ass."

Patsy nodded solemnly. "He does have a hot ass."

Jude laughed. "I know! But he's a jerk. The jerkiest of jerks."

"Jerkiest of jerks, you say?" Patsy remarked, a bit more sober than her companion. "Well I'm the bitchiest of bitches. No wonder you stick around me so much. Obviously I remind you of lover boy." She paused. "Only hotter."

Jude giggled. "You're fun," she said, patting her friend awkwardly on the head.

"Well, _thanks_, blondie," Patsy smirked.

Jude was silent for a moment. Finally she burst out, holding her fingers inches apart again. "THIS CLOSE!"

Patsy suddenly leaned in towards Jude, her face a few inches away. "This close?" she whispered, the smell of alcohol on her breath.

Jude's eyes widened, and she nodded mutely. Patsy closed the space between them and captured Jude's lips in hers. Jude froze up in shock, but responded a few seconds later.

Finally, Patsy pulled away with a smirk. "That close?"

"Ummm…not quite that close," Jude breathed. She stood up. "We're drunk. And that was a mistake."

Patsy rolled her eyes. "We're not that drunk."

Jude walked towards the door and opened it. She shook her head. "We're…we're drunk. And I have to go." She closed the door behind her.

* * *

The next day at G Major, Jude found Mason immediately, grabbed his hand, and dragged him into an empty studio. 

"Whoa, Jude. Where's the fire?" he asked.

"Patsy kissed me."

Mason's jaw dropped open, eyes bulging. "I'm sorry, what? You're going to have to repeat that again. Because I must have heard wrong when you said that the first time."

Jude shook her head. "You didn't hear wrong. Patsy kissed me."

"Holy shit," Mason breathed.

"I know," she replied.

"How…how did this happen?" he asked, still in shock.

Jude shrugged. "We were drunk, I guess. I was talking about Tommy, and she just…kissed me."

"So did you kiss her back? Jude, it doesn't have to be a big deal for you if you didn't kiss her back," Mason tried to soothe her fears over her sexuality.

Jude bit her lip, but said nothing.

"You kissed her back?!" Mason half-yelled. "You actually kissed her back?"

"I was drunk!" she said defensively.

"True," he conceded.

Jude let out a frustrated sound and leaned her head on Mason's chest. "What am I supposed to do?"

"You need to talk to her," he supplied. "Won't be fun, but it's necessary." He paused, "Do you…like Patsy?"

Jude shook her head determinedly. "Mason, you know I'm still hung up over Tommy."

"And that doesn't answer my question."

"No, Mason. No, I don't like her. I'm not gay…we both know that."

"I know you're not gay, Jude. But have you ever considered the possibility that maybe you're bisexual?"

"But I've never felt _that_ way about a girl before," Jude replied.

Mason shrugged. "I'm just trying to help. But, Jude, you've gotta calm down. Maybe the kiss meant something, and maybe it didn't. You were drunk. The only way you can really figure out what it meant to you is by talking to Patsy. Sometime a kiss really is just a kiss."

Jude groaned, not looking forward to the prospect of confronting Patsy. She sighed and hugged Mason tightly. "Thanks."

"Anytime," he replied.

* * *

"Hey, blondie." 

Jude froze in her tracks. She was outside of G-Major, having just gotten off of work. Jude ran a hand through her hair. "Uh, hey Pats."

"Quincy still being an ass?" she asked wearily.

"Always," Jude replied with smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. She was silent for a moment. Finally she spoke, "We need to talk."

Patsy rolled her eyes. "If this is about last night…"

Jude interrupted her. "You kissed me."

"Yeah, blondie, I did."

"Why?" Jude asked.

"Because I felt like it," Patsy shrugged.

"You _felt _like it? That's your excuse?" Jude exclaimed.

Patsy raised her eyebrows. "What's your deal, Jude? It was just a kiss."

"But," Jude began in a tiny voice, "I'm…I'm a girl."

"_Really_?" Patsy asked sarcastically. "I hadn't noticed. Jeez Jude, it was just a kiss. I like to kiss. It was an impulse."

"Really?" Jude asked timidly.

"Really," Patsy affirmed.

Jude allowed herself to smile. "Okay."

"Not that I haven't enjoyed discussing sexual orientation and such in this damn cold parking lot and everything," said Patsy, "but do you want to get out of here? I was thinking we could hang out tonight."

Jude bit her lip timidly.

Patsy chuckled. "I promise not to kiss you."

Jude exhaled and smiled wearily. "Okay."

Patsy grabbed Jude's hand and led her to her car. "I do, however, make no promises for what happens the _next_ time we hang out." She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

Jude gaped at her, but she couldn't help but grin. "Okay," she said with a surprising amount of confidence and stability in her voice.

"Okay?" Patsy replied, surprise evident in her tone.

Jude smiled. What would happen would happen, she decided. Sometimes a kiss is just a kiss. Sometimes it was more. "Okay."

* * *

The End.

Now go ahead and review. You know you want to. Please? Pretty please? Now back to writing that Jommy fic I've been working on...

-Laura


End file.
